


Loving you is a losing game.

by jasperblack



Category: bts
Genre: #JeonJungkook, #KimTaehyung, #Minyoongi, #bts - Freeform, #lgbtq+, #mlm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperblack/pseuds/jasperblack
Summary: Min Yoongi had heard all about broken hearts and broken people, but he never thought something like that would ever happen to him. That is until, he walked in on the love of his life, lying in bed with someone else.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Loving you is a losing game.

Tears covered his eyes. 5 years gone to nothing. The good morning kisses, and late night hand holding as they walked through the park, all gone down the drain. “Baby, Yoongi, please it’s not what you think.” Jungkooks voice echoed throughout the room, but Yoongi knew damn well, this was exactly what he thinks. He knew that even though he tried his hardest to be the perfect one for Jungkook, it was never enough. There was always going to be Taehyung. “Yoonie, please look at me. Please i’m begging you baby look at me.” Yoongi looked up at Jungkook, and seen the swollen lips and the purple marks all over on his neck, and fell to his knees. He began to sob loudly, beating the floor with his fists, screaming and asking Jungkook just why, why was he not enough. Jungkook knelt down and took his hand, and just as soon as he did, Yoongi through it away from him. He rose up, and wiped the tears off his face, and began laughing hysterically. And even though the last thing Yoongi wanted to do at this moment was laugh, he just couldn’t stop laughing. All of his memories with Kook kept flooding back, but this one, this one where he sees Jungkook with Taehyung, over bears it. All he can see when he looks at Jungkook, is him lying down with Taehyung. Yoongi finally looks at Jungkook, and brushes past him, making his way over to Taehyung. “You son of a bitch, Yoongi screams. YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW HE WAS WITH ME, AND YOU STILL WENT FOR HIM, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU STILL WENT FOR HIM.” As Yoongi was about to hit him, Jungkook hugged Yoongi, as tight as he could, which lead to Yoongi breaking down again. “Shh, Yoongi, baby it’s okay. Shhh, it’s all okay.” Yoongi was quietly sobbing, and repeating the words, “You knew, You fucking knew.” Taehyung woke up, and rubbed his eyes, and groggily whispered, “What’s going on?” Yoongi raised up and looked at Taehyung, anger flooding his body, but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Taehyung. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt him, like he’s hurting. “We’re over, Kook.” Yoongi whispered. Jungkook let go of Yoongi and stepped back a couple steps. “Y-You can’t leave me. Baby please not after all we’ve been through. Please, Yoon it was just a mistake. Being with Tae like this is a mistake. Please Yoongi. Please don’t leave me. “You should’ve about that before you done this, Kook. 5 years Jungkook, 5 whole fucking years. And you decide to sleep with my childhood bestfriend?! Do I mean nothing to you? What happened to forever and always? What happened to I’m going to marry you one day? What happened to that Kook? What happened to that?” Yoongi said tiredly. Yoongi walked away, despite Taehyung and Jungkook both yelling at him not to leave. Taehyung pleading with him, asking him to forgive him. That he won’t do this anymore. That this was just a mistake. Jungkook was sobbing hysterically, crying out Yoongis name, as Yoongi packed as much as his stuff as he could. Jungkook stood at the doorway and watched as Yoongi packed up his clothes, and ripped and ripped all of their photos together. Jungkook pleaded with him one more time, “Yoongi, please i’m begging you don’t leave. This was a one time thing Please don’t leave.” Yoongi looked at him softy, before making his way out the door, not forgetting to bump into Taehyung roughy as he left. Yoongi looked at him one last time, before he finally left forever, and whispered, “I should’ve known, that loving you would end up being a losing game.” Jungkook broke down, as Taehyung held onto him, and let him cry into his shoulder. Yoongi gave them one last look, before disappearing into the dark streets of Seoul. Yoongi loved Jungkook, hell Jungkook loved Yoongi. But their love, was always going to be a losing game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Stay tuned for my next works! Giving you some tissues from the tears that might have shed! :D


End file.
